


Birthdays

by rei_ri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_ri/pseuds/rei_ri
Summary: Peko has never thought of her birthday as anything special, but that may change when she starts developing feelings for a certain dark-haired musician.





	Birthdays

For Peko, birthdays were never anything special. The Kuzuryuu higher-ups didn’t see her as important enough to warrant a birthday celebration. Peko had been sitting at her desk when the dark-haired musician plopped a somewhat messily wrapped box on her desk. Peko wasn’t used to getting a birthday present. After that, she started to notice Ibuki more and more.

* * *

 

It had been hard to sneak out from Fuyuhiko, given his protective tendencies, but well worth it. Peko clutched the ticket in her hand. She had never been to a concert before, and it was a bit odd to start with music she’d never really liked in the past, she knew. But she had started to feel a strange aching in her chest, and she wanted to see her classmate. And by the end, she realized the music wasn’t really that bad. Just a bit different. Like her.

* * *

 

It was a routine training exercise, and the scratch was mild, but Fuyuhiko had herded her off to Mikan’s office anyway. Peko hesitantly stepped inside. Mikan wasn’t there. She looked around the corner, and saw a sight that shocked her. Mikan and Ibuki were sitting on a cot, and their lips were pressed together. Peko hurried out of the room, feeling something break inside her a little bit. And later, when Fuyuhiko asked her why she hadn’t gotten a bandage, she said nothing.

* * *

 

Valentine’s day was nothing special to her. It was really just any other day of the year. But this time was different. When she arrived at her desk, Ibuki was standing their with a box of chocolates. Peko hesitantly walked up to her.  
“Hey, Peko! Ibuki’s been waiting for you to arrive!” the energetic girl exclaimed, wrapping the startled swordswoman in a hug.  
“G-good morning, Ibuki. What’s this about?”  
Ibuki seemed to pause to think for a moment, and in that moment, Mikan walked up beside her.  
“U-um, good morning Peko,” the nurse spoke up quietly, wringing her hands. “W-we, um, we had something to tell you.”  
Ibuki grinned. “We’ve been sort of debating how to say this…So, me and Mikan are dating.”  
“W-we, we think you might know that, because I saw you run out o-of my office that one time…”  
“Well, anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, we want to know if you’ll join us!”  
Peko just blinked in stunned silence at the pair in front of her for a couple of seconds. “Join you?”  
Ibuki nodded. “Yeah! ‘Cause see, Ibuki’s had a crush on you since the first day, and Mikan said she’d be amenable to sharing,” Mikan let out a small squeak and blushed at that, before Ibuki continued, “So we were wondering if you maybe wanted to date me too? And of course, if you and Mikan want to try dating too, Ibuki is okie-dokie with that too!”  
Peko smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it didn’t feel forced.

* * *

 

Peko awoke to the sound of beeping, and the feel of plastic around her. The lid of the strange pod she was in was opened, and she was vaguely aware of hands helping her out. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on a bed in the hospital room, and there was a hand brushing at her hair. She opened her eyes, to see Ibuki leaning over her, and Mikan fussing with a group of pill bottles.  
“Hey,” said the musician in one of the softest voices Peko had heard from her. “You woke up just in time. It’s June 30th.” Ibuki pressed a messily wrapped box into Peko’s hands. Mikan walked over.  
“H-happy birthday, Peko,” added the nurse.  
The swordswoman reached up and pressed light kisses to both of them. Since the three of them had started dating, for Peko, birthdays were always something special.


End file.
